Skid Mark
Skid Mark (Sometimes spelled SkidMark) was a lightweight robot built by Robert Everhart for Team Half-Life and competed in the latter 3 seasons of BattleBots. It was designed to look like its superheavyweight counterpart, Atomic Wedgie, with its triangular chassis and spinning tri-foils on the back, though with an added flipper for Season 3.0. It did quite averagely in competition, both winning and losing thrice. For Season 4.0, Skid Mark was redesigned to have a single spinning disc on the back to coincide with Atomic Wedgie's updates. Robot History Season 3.0 Skid Mark's first match ever in BattleBots was against Half Ass N Random in the final preliminary round. Skid Mark won by KO at 1:39 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Fang. The match ended quickly as Skid Mark immediately flipped Fang. Skid Mark won by KO at 0:57 and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Crashius Clay. Skid Mark won on a 33-12 judges decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Season 1.0 lightweight champion Backlash. Both robots crashed into each other several times and Skid Mark got underneath Backlash a few times, but Backlash came back and flipped Skid Mark with its disc. Both robots continued pushing until Skid Mark eventually stopped moving. With only a few seconds left, Skid Mark was counted out at 2:58 and Backlash won the match by KO. After the fight, Robert Everhart and Team Half-Life all signed one of the Backlash-scarred steel trifoils from Skid Mark, and presented it to Jim Smentowski as a trophy. Skid Mark wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Skid Mark only went around in circles and was later immobile. In the end, Skid Mark lost to Ziggo. Season 4.0 For competing in Season 3.0, Skid Mark was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it faced Death By Monkeys. Death By Monkeys won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Skid Mark was eliminated from the tournament again. Skid Mark wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Skid Mark got underneath LocoMotion and crashes into the spikestrip. Skid Mark managed to escape and chases after Bulldog in the corner of the BattleBox. Skid Mark was moving around the BattleBox and started attacking Mouser Classic Mecha-Catbot with its wedge and spinning disc. After this, The Crusher got underneath Skid Mark and pushed it against an immobile Bulldog. Skid Mark escapes and started attacking Scrap Daddy Surplus for a brief moment. At this point, Skid Mark was moving in circles and started smoking. As this was happening, Scrap Daddy Surplus started attacking Skid Mark with its ball and chain. Dr. Inferno Jr. got underneath the right side of Skid Mark and pushed it against the spikestrip with a little help from Gamma Raptor. Skid Mark escapes the spikestrip and kept moving in circles before the time ran out. Skid Mark was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost out to The Crusher and Dr. Inferno Jr. Season 5.0 For competing in Season 4.0, Skid Mark was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Serial Box Killer. Serial Box Killer won by KO and Skid Mark was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Maryland Category:Wedgebots